


Нелегкий выбор

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Feanorian OT8, Group Sex, Incest, M/M, PWP, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Братья требуют, чтобы Амрос сказал, кого из них он хочет первым...





	Нелегкий выбор

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [ФОРМЕНОС](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/431942) by Клод и Марго. 



> Текст написан по мотивам ролевой игры "Форменос" с использованием разработанных в игре характеров персонажей.  
> Размышления автора: При первом прочтении "Форменоса" начальная ситуация с близнецами меня просто выворачивала наизнанку, настолько не близки мне были эмоции героев и психология ситуации в целом. Дальнейшее сближение Карантира и Амроса, эдакий извращенный вариант "стокгольмского синдрома" мне тоже было совершенно непонятно, оно сбивало с толку и царапало, не укладываясь в голове. В принципе, не могу сказать, что на 100 % вообще понимаю психологию героев этого субфендома, не мое это, слишком разный склад характера (что не мешает, однако, мне восхищаться текстами в целом), но здесь возмущение было особенно сильным, особенно учитывая мою любовь к исходным, канонным персонажам. Так что можно считать данный текст еще одной попыткой уложить поведение персонажей в более приличные формы взаимоотношений (правда, Амрос получился в итоге любителем групповухи, но это уже другой разговор), к сожалению, тоже не особенно удавшейся.   
> Этот кактус для меня не съедобен. Dixi.

Желать надо что-то конкретное, а то невнятные желания могут сбыться так, что просто «ой!».   
Амрод достаточно часто повторял эту фразу Амросу, но тот раньше как-то особо не вдумывался, считая свои желания достаточно немудреными и не допускавшими двояких толкований. Например, сегодня с утра он хотел только одного – остаться в одиночестве, чтобы можно было немножко подремать, потому что полночи Амрос читал новый тирионский любовный роман, где Она ушла в Валинор, а Он заплутал и остался в Эндорэ, а вторую половину ночи рыдал над их горестной судьбой. Но безжалостный Амрод мало того, что поднял его на побудку, так еще и заставил помогать с приготовлением общего завтрака. Потом поспать тоже как-то не удалось, зато сейчас Амросу поручили остаться на кухне и последить за заячьим рагу к ужину.   
Конечно, легко можно было устроиться где-нибудь в уголке кухни и немного покемарить, вот только младший близнец вместо этого сидел за столом без тени сна в глазах и бдительно поглядывал на дверь. Потому что кроме них с Амродом, в Форменосе, к сожалению, жили и другие, и повадки этих «других» иначе как хищническими назвать было нельзя. Амрос точно знал, кого надо вскоре ждать, и ни разу не обманывался по поводу их намерений.   
Долго ему ждать не пришлось – в кухню заглянул Карантир, завидев Амроса, усмехнулся и крикнул в коридор:  
– Иди сюда, баклан, ты прав, он тут.  
Амрос внутри весь сжался от нехорошего предчувствия и покрепче стиснул ручку маленькой, но особо прочной сковородки. Сковородка была еще из старых маминых запасов: дедушка Махтан, зная норов своего ученика, подарил Нерданэль на свадьбу целый комплект ударопрочной посуды.   
– Я ж говорил, что уборку в мастерской спихнули на одного только Амрода, – довольно заметил Келегорм, заходя. Сегодня он щеголял в лазурном камзоле изумительно тонкой вышивки, подарке какой-то влюбчивой глупышки из Тириона, решившей, что сердце феаноринга не устоит перед таким мастерством. Хотя, может, нолдиэ была не такой уж и глупой – насколько заметил Амрос, узор состоял из разноцветных павлинов.  
Карантир тем временем подошел к плите, сдвинул крышку с огромного казана и бесцеремонно потыкал в рагу вилкой.  
– Еще часа два, не меньше, – обернувшись, заключил он. – Зайцы в этот раз сплошь взрослые попались, жесткие, так что времени у нас уйма.  
– Скоро нужно будет помешать, – пискнул Амрос, страшно жалея, что Карантир и Келегорм такие спецы в приготовлении дичи и все его кулинарные уловки видят насквозь: Куруфину, например, можно было бы наплести про особый рецепт, требующий неусыпного внимания повара.  
– Попозже помешаешь, – Карантир с грохотом закрыл крышку и приблизился к Амросу, в его глазах появился нехороший блеск. Близнец переводил взгляд с одного брата на другого, лихорадочно обдумывая, как бы улизнуть, но Келегорм грамотно перекрывал путь к двери.   
– Жаль, что второго нет, делиться придется, – вздохнул Охотник и, не успел Амрос возмутиться такой наглости, бросился вперед. Тот только и успел, что выставить вперед сковородку, но Келегорм ловко перехватил и выкрутил его руку, навалившись всем телом и прижав к столу. Амрос задергался, но было уже поздно.  
– Эй, я первым хотел, – возмутился Карантир, на что ему прилетело закономерное:  
– Ну так не надо было тормозить.  
Удерживая одной рукой тонкие запястья Амроса, Келегорм свободной рукой выдернул у него сковородку и плотнее вжался бедрами. Прекрасно чувствуя возбужденный член брата, мальчик обреченно зажмурился и правильно сделал, потому что в следующую секунду Красавчик уже жадно целовал его, глубоко засовывая язык. Целовался он хорошо, хотя и грубовато, и Амрос с недовольством ощутил реакцию своего тела. Поцелуи он, в отличие от Амрода, любил, но Карантир был к ним как-то не склонен, да и Келегорм предпочитал занимать рты близнецов чем-то другим.  
Видимо, Карантир подумал примерно о том же, поэтому предложил:  
– Давай его на пол.  
Келегорм оторвался от рта брата и кивнул, но не успел даже отстраниться от Амроса, как в кухню вошел Куруфин. Поморщился, глядя на привычную в Форменосе картину «Бакланы пристают к кому-то из младших» и бросил старшим:  
– Пошли, там надо телеги разгрузить.  
– Что, больше некому? – возмутился Келегорм, отпуская руки Амроса; тот извернулся, скатился со стола и встал так, чтобы стол оказался между ним и братьями. Карантир, уже понимая, что развлечься не удастся, подошел к Келегорму и сочувственно похлопал его по плечу:  
– Идем, сделаем все побыстрее и вернемся.  
– Там стекло пришло, отец никому его не доверит, кроме нас, – снизошел до объяснений Куруфин, даже не пытаясь притвориться, что ему неприятно отрывать братьев от такого веселья.  
– Ну хоть не изгваздаемся, – посветлел Келегорм, мысленно уже оплакавший гибель своего камзола. Обернулся, смерил Амроса изучающим взглядом и ухмыльнулся:  
– И даже не думай удрать, салажонок, я с тобой еще не закончил. – Амрос поежился, осознавая весомость угрозы и вздохнул.  
– Мы с тобой еще не закончили, – поправил его Карантир. – Я тоже хочу!  
Слушающий их Куруфин только хмыкнул, потому что пришедшие стекла он уже видел, и грязные после горных дорог они были настолько, что после перетаскивания переодеванием не обойтись, потребуется хорошая ванна. Так что у мелкого были все шансы спокойно дожарить свое рагу или чего у него там было. Само собой, сообщать ему об этом Куруфин не собирался, еще чего. Не настолько он был альтруистичен. Хотя, возможно, Амроду бы сказал…  
– Все, хватит, пошли уже, отец злится будет, – поторопил он братьев и вышел из кухни, отлично зная, что те последуют за ним – гнев Феанора был для всех очень знакомой, но от этого не менее веской угрозой.  
– А первым все равно я буду, – мстительно заявил Карантир, желая, чтобы за ним осталось последнее слово.   
– Да Эру с ним, придем – разберемся, – отмахнулся Келегорм, чьи мысли уже переключились на другое: насколько разозлится отец, увидев его в одежде неуставных цветов, и где достать какой-нибудь передник, чтобы попытаться скрыть камзол. – И вообще, пусть сам решит, – бросил он, выходя.  
Карантир хищно улыбнулся и оглядел хрупкую фигурку Амроса с ног до головы, задержав взгляд на по-прежнему предательски топорщащихся штанах.  
– А отличная идея, – промурлыкал он, – мы даем тебе время подумать, а как придем – скажешь, кого из нас и куда ты хочешь первым. – Дотянулся через стол, ущипнул мелкого за щеку и вышел с ощущением, что Келегорм все замечательно придумал: салажонок из кухни никуда не денется и все это время будет думать только о них.  
  


*******

  
Карантир, несмотря на свою внешнюю простоту, все же прекрасно знал Амроса.  
Стоило братьям уйти, как у Амроса подкосились ноги, и он обмяк на ближайший стул. Он нисколько не сомневался, что Келегорм с Карантиром вернутся и потребуют ответа на свой вопрос. Вообще мысль, что ему дали хоть что-то решить, должна была греть душу практически бесправного младшего, но почему-то не грела, хотя тоскливой обреченности тоже как-то не наблюдалось. Амрод бы сказал, что выбор тут сродни «тебя сварить или зажарить?», но брата тут не было, а Амроса только что страстно целовали, и послевкусие поцелуя здорово сбивало ход мыслей.   
«Конечно, это они типа пошутили, – взволнованно и путано думал Амрос, – потом они придут и просто завалят, как обычно. Да, но все равно придут же! А если к тому времени не забудут, что спрашивали, и потребуют от меня ответа?»  
Ситуация, когда Келегорм и Карантир стоят и терпеливо ждут, пока младший тыкнет в кого-нибудь из них пальчиком, устанавливая очередность, была слишком фантастичной даже для пылкого воображения Амроса, поэтому он слез со стула и заметался по кухне. Варианты «сказать, что не хочу никого, предварительно наябедничав Маэдросу» и «найти Амрода, чтобы он посидел на кухне вместо него» даже не рассматривались, потому что это было бы или глупой, или временной мерой.   
Через полчаса метаний и мыслей «а если, то», Амрос твердо решил не противится неизбежному и честно придумать, кого он назовет. В близнеце иногда проявлялась склонность к театральности, поэтому он вытащил массивный дубовый стул, на котором собирался сидеть и размышлять, на середину кухни. Потом забрался на него с ногами, благо стулья Форменоса, разработанные лично Феанором, позволяли разместиться двоим таким, как Амрос, взялся рукой за подбородок (жест, подсмотренный у Маэдроса и знаменующий, по мнению близнеца, архиважные раздумья) и принялся выбирать.  
Если бы выбирать пришлось между всеми братьями, Амрос бы, не раздумывая, ответил «Маэдрос», вопрос «Келегорм или Карантир» был куда сложнее. С одной стороны, Келегорм чисто внешне нравился Амросу (и вообще всем) куда больше Карантира. С другой стороны, избалованный поклонниками и поклонницами Красавчик на Амроса обращал внимание, только когда чего-то от него хотел, а Амросу не нравилась такая безликость. Карантир же… При одной мысли о Карантире близнец непроизвольно задышал чаще. Карантир был горяч. Во всех смыслах, это признавал даже Феанор, а такое признание много стоило! Амросу иногда казалось, что у Вспыльчивого даже температура тела был выше, по крайней мере, после секса с ним близнец всегда был мокрый, как мышь. Если бы Карантир при всем этом был хоть немного помягче… Амрос вздохнул и машинально потер запястья – ему до сих пор аукался позапрошлый раз.   
«Значит, Келегорм», – решил младший близнец и сладко зажмурился. Оленю понятно, что старшие братья обойдутся с ним так, как захотят, но помечтать-то можно было? Амрос представил, как Келегорм, весело и чуточку насмешливо улыбаясь, подходит к нему, наклоняется, целует – и глаза у него сами собой закрылись. Иногда ему казалось, что если бы они с Амродом не сопротивлялись, а охотно раскрывали братьям объятья, то с ними тоже были бы понежнее, но никто не хотел первым шагнуть из этого замкнутого круга. И Амрос продолжил фантазировать, как Келегорм после первого нежного поцелуя бы не отстранился бы, а, наоборот, прижал к себе, погладил по волосам, легонько ущипнул за чувствительную мочку уха. А потом провел бы языком по губам Амроса – ласка, вычитанная близнецом в любовных романах, да так и не опробованная на практике. Но ему казалось, что это будет очень приятно.  
«А как же Карантир?» – спохватился младший. Само собой, он не станет просто стоять и смотреть, наверное, тоже присоединится. Амросу нравилось чувствовать на себе руки Вспыльчивого, они пылали жаром и заводили близнеца, даже когда он этого не хотел. Амрос бы не отказался почувствовать, как Карантир проводит широкими ладонями по всему его обнаженному телу, а потом сжимает пальцы на ягодицах.   
Амрос зажмурился, блаженно вздохнул – и в панике распахнул глаза, вскочил со стула и бросился к казану. Рагу! Он про него совсем забыл! Если оно подгорит, папа с него шкуру спустит!!! К счастью, на деле все оказалось не так страшно, как на запах, подумаешь, некоторые кусочки будут чуть-чуть поджаристее, чем должны. Успокоенный Амрос долил еще воды, чтобы рагу было посочнее, и вернулся на стул.  
Устроился поудобнее и наморщился, припоминая, на чем он там остановился. Точно, на поцелуях. Представления Амроса о прелюдии были довольно путаными, но одно он знал твердо – долгая прелюдия ему нравится. Перед глазами тут же всплыла картинка, как Келегорм целует его, так же, как недавно – с языком, долго, страстно. Амрос бы поддался ему, добровольно открыл бы рот и, может быть, даже бы ответил, а Карантир бы тем временем проходился бы поцелуями по его шее и плечам, временами легонько прихватывая зубами кожу, а потом, возможно, спустился бы до груди, чтобы поласкать розовый сосок Амроса. Да не выщипывая и выкручивая, как обычно, а, например, обводя его пальцами или даже – Амрос затаил дыхание перед тем, как мысленно произнести следующую фразу, – вбирая его в рот. Близнецы однажды пробовали такое, тогда Амросу было, скорее, щекотно, но внутреннее чутье подсказывало ему, что со старшими это будет по-другому.   
Очень может быть, что в такой ситуации он даже сам бы, наверное, подавался навстречу ласкам, совершенно не пытаясь убежать и даже тихо постанывая. Феанор как-то обмолвился, что в постели приятнее всего слушать близнецов; правда, Келегорм с Карантиром обычно предпочитали вскрики полуболи, но не в этот раз. Амрос представил, как Келегорм смотрит на него темно-синими, обрамленными черными пушистыми ресницами глазами, наполненными страстью, и застонал уже вслух. Он был уже готов ко всему – как мысленно, так и в реальности, поутихшее было возбуждение вновь дало о себе знать, и близнец, сдаваясь, развязал штаны и обхватил уже твердый член. Так было гораздо лучше, и Амрос откинулся на спинку стула, возвращаясь в придуманный идеальный мир, где его тщательно готовили, растягивая смазанными в дорогом масле пальцами, а потом, опрокинув на спину, входили – медленно и плавно, останавливаясь и давая время привыкнуть. Сейчас ему было уже все равно, кто именно его берет, имели значение только учащающиеся глубокие толчки, Амрос обожал, когда в него входили на всю длину, а потом резко вытаскивали. Перед внутренним зрением всплыло лицо Келегорма – прекрасное, тонкое, с заострившимися чертами; в страсти третий сын Феанора был изумительно красив, а Амрос, как и все эльфы, был падок на красоту.   
Настоящий Амрос уже лихорадочно дергал свой член, практически не обращая внимания на ритм собственных движений, полностью погруженный в свою фантазию, где разгоряченное тело какого-то из братьев прижимало его к кровати, двигаясь плавно, но мощно. Каким-то уголком сознания близнец вспомнил, что их должно быть трое и привычно открыл рот, впуская в него большой, возбужденный до каменной твердости член – наверное, Карантира, только у него было такое орудие, что до предела растягивало рот близнеца. Амрос не мог продержаться долго; крайне отзывчивый, он кончал, даже когда его брали грубо, стоило только немного приласкать. А вот тут его выгладили в четыре руки, подготовили, смазали, вошли без боли и трахали так, как ему больше всего нравилось… И в придумке, и в реальности Амрос не продержался и минуты, и, крепко сжав скользкую от влаги головку члена, представляя, как огромный член Карантира жестко двигается внутри него, с каждым толчком задевая простату, с криком кончил.  
И эхом от двери раздался возмущенный возглас старшего близнеца, вошедшего в самый неподходящий момент:  
– Амрос!  
Оглоушенный оргазмом, Амрос бессильно растекся на стуле, даже не пытаясь прикрыться. Амрод раскрыл было рот для гневной тирады – он-де спешил с уборкой, чтобы придти на помощь, а то знаем мы этих бакланов, непременно воспользуются, а Амрос тут, понимаешь, фигней страдает, как будто другого места и времени не нашел… Но посмотрел на своего ничего не соображающего близнеца, вздохнул, мысленно пообещал себе высказать брату всё, когда они доберутся до их спальни, и пошел к казану. Если запах не врал, рагу давно пора было спасать или сразу надеяться, чтобы отец, занятый своими «видящими» стеклышками, не пришел на ужин.  
Амрос тем временем приходил в себя, смотрел на отчаянные усилия по спасению заячьего рагу, а в голове у него натужно билась одна и та же мысль – он завелся, представляя себе нежного Келегорма, но кончить смог, только представив себе, как его грубо берет Карантир. Это что-то все же значило или нет? Зная норов старшего брата, Амрос надеялся, что нет, но сомнение все же поселилось где-то в глубине сердца...


End file.
